Alliance by dbzmomma
by dbzmomma
Summary: Sequel to Love and Blood. Kakarot, the King Vejita's primary general, finds himself in a sticky situation when the bored king goes looking for the greatest challenge.
1. Part 1

A/U, rated PG. this is the sequel to Love and Blood.  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. They belong to Toriyama, Toei, FUNImation. (Wish I owned Goku, tho'. Or Vejita. Yum!)  
  


______________  


  
  
**Part 1**  
  
Sire, it's done. The planet is yours. Kakarot placed his fist against his breast and bowed, dropping to one knee.   
  
Vejita regarded his protege with a raised eyebrow and a half-smile on his handsome face. The warrior standing before him was in tatters, blood dripping from wounds, his face grim. He had come immediately from the campaign, not stopping to wash his own wounds. Kakarot was no longer a young man, but a battle-hardened warrior, and he had the scars to show for it. His large well-muscled body was a perfectly tuned fighting machine, and Vejita couldn't help but be impressed in spite of himself.  
  
Excellent. At ease, general.  
  
Kakarot stood at ease and gazed at the monarch unwaveringly. Blood dripped into his eyes from a head wound and he blinked it away.  
  
Vejita smirked again. Kakarot wouldn't wipe it away until he was given permission.  
  
Kakarot, go to the rejuve chamber and get yourself fixed up before you ruin my floor.  
  
General Kakarot bowed again and, walking backwards three steps before standing straight, he turned to leave.  
  
  
  
He stopped, turning back. Yes, sire?  
  
Join me for dinner tonight. I want to hear about it.  
  
The Saiyan general's face remained set, but his eyes burned with fire.  
  
Yes, sire.  
  
Vejita pulled on his lower lip. He watched the broad back of the departing warrior, his confident walk, the powerful physique accentuated by the tight Saiyan armor.  
  
When did we get so formal with each other, Kakarot? he muttered to himself, then smiled. That will change soon, my general. Very soon.  
  


-------------------------------------  


  
Kakarot pulled on his clean uniform and boots and sat on the edge of his cot. Dinner with the king! It had been a long time since he'd been alone with Vejita. After his triumphant return, the people had carried the prince straight to the throne and Kakarot was whisked away to the barracks. Then duty claimed the new king, and Kakarot had been sent to do battle. It wasn't long before he had made a name for himself, and among the soldiers he was treated with more respect than he felt he deserved. And he had become something of a legend, with stories of his battles reaching hyperbolic proportions.  
  
By the end of the year, Vejita made him a captain. By the end of the following year, he was a general. And he was still the only man capable of becoming super Saiyan. Kakarot hungered for an opponent worthy of his skills.  
  
His reverie was broken as Nappa stuck his head into Kakarot's room.   
  
Hey, general! Nappa cried.  
  
Hey, general. Kakarot couldn't help grinning at the giant.  
  
We're going to the pub for a brew. Wanna come?  
  
Not tonight, Nappa. Got a dinner date.  
  
Nappa waggled his eyebrows, making Kakarot laugh.  
  
No, better than that. Dinner with the king.  
  
Nappa grinned evily. I knew that.  
  
  
  
Huh. Didn't you know your life is an open book? Everyone knows where you are and what you're doing. You're a celebrity!  
  
Kakarot blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
Well, when the king is through with you, come over to the pub. I don't plan on leaving until they have to carry me home!  
  
Then I better come. They're gonna need help.  
  
Very funny. Nappa raised his hand in salute and left.  
  


------------------------------  


  
Kakarot had shown remarkable restraint while dining with the king. The royal cooks had fully expected to see the general's legendary appetite in action, but were disappointed when he matched the king's eating mouthful for mouthful, though just barely.  
  
Vejita was regarding his general now with amusement, looking at him over the rim of his goblet. Kakarot was relating the details of the campaign on Teba with unbridled enthusiasm.  
  
Sire, you should have been there! The Tebans are real warriors, fighting like hellcats! We brought the best of them back, the survivors. I'm sure we can integrate them into our army and they'll be a real asset.  
  
Vejita was silent, continuing to gaze at the warrior. He placed his goblet on the table and ran his finger along the rim. A steward suddenly appeared at his elbow and filled the goblet, then disappeared just as quickly.  
  
Vejita's face was strangely expressionless. Then he leaned forward and nearly whispered, Aren't you bored, Kakarot?  
  
Bored, sire? No... His eyebrows drew down.  
  
In a flurry of motion, King Vejita slammed his fist on the table, making the dishes, silverware and Kakarot jump.  
  
Well, I am! he snarled. The servants wisely disappeared.  
  
Vejita nearly leaned all the way across the table.  
  
We don't need any more planets, Kakarot, he hissed. Our people have been moved into their new homes, Vejita-sei is not so crowded anymore.  
  
Just as suddenly, Vejita slumped back into his chair, brooding.  
  
Where's the fun in conquering planets that are no match for us? For you?  
  
Kakarot looked at his lap. Then he raised his eyes to gaze at his king. For a long moment, they both just stared at each other.  
  
He hesitated, and Vejita waited, scowling.  
  
Are you...do you...? Kakarot took a deep breath. Do you have...a...sparring partner?  
  
Vejita laughed, a loud bark. No, general. You're the only one on this pathetic planet who can give me a challenge. And you _know_ it.  
  
Kakarot frowned.   
  
Vejita got up and walked around the table where he leaned up against it next to his general. He folded his arms, crossed one foot over the other, and looked down on the warrior. He smiled darkly.  
  
I have a proposition for you. No, stay seated. Vejita put his hand on the general's shoulder. It's come to my attention that there is a planet with warriors worthy of our attention.  
  
Kakarot looked up at his king, heart racing. Then, at the monarch's next words, the super Saiyan general's heart leapt into his throat.  
  
It's called Earth.  
  
_(continued)_


	2. Part 2

**See part 1 for disclaimers.  
  
**

*****  


  
Alliance, part 2  
  
The pub was as noisy as ever with warriors, male and female alike, laughing, sharing war stories and, naturally, drinking themselves into a stupor. Which took a lot for a Saiyan.  
  
Kakarot had changed into his everyday uniform of black tights and black muscle shirt with blue cropped jacket, and he now stood hesitantly at the entrance. He didn't often frequent the pub.  
  
Every female head swiveled to look at him, baring their canines in predatory grins. Two of them sauntered over and latched onto his arms.   
  
General Kakarot, one of the women purred. It's so nice to see you here.  
  
said the other, tossing her long black hair back with a shake of her head. Let us buy you a drink.  
  
Kakarot blushed. Uh...well...just one.  
  
Some of the men moved out of the way as the trio made their way to the bar. But one man, bigger than the rest, puffed up his chest and glared. The Saiyan general saw the hostile pose but chose to ignore it.  
  
keep! Give this man a brew! The taller one leaned against his arm. My name is Talla, general. I'm not spoken for. Not like this one. She tilted her head toward the other woman, who hissed at her.  
  
Umm, ladies... Kakarot tried to gently extricate his arms, but was interrupted by a roar of laughter coming from the opposite side of the bar.  
  
Ha! Give it up, ladies! His heart belongs to the king!  
  
Kakarot grinned and shook the women off, rounding the other side to sit by Nappa. The barkeep, a wizened Taurean, put a foaming brew in front of him and waved off payment.  
  
Nappa's eyes were bloodshot and his head lolled forward.  
  
How many have you had, Nappa?  
  
How many what? and he roared at his own joke. He nudged the general.  
  
Not as many as you think, he stage-whispered and winked. Hey, Talla! I'm free tonight!  
  
In your dreams, Nappa.  
  
See, Kakarot? No respect. It's _you_ they want. His bloodshot eyes slid up and down Kakarot's form. Kami, kid. You're a man now. He shook his big bald head and raised his mug to his lips, beer dripping down his moustache and the front of his armor.  
  
Kakarot traced the rim of his mug with his finger and then raised it to his lips for a gulp. Over the rim, he saw the hostile warrior on the other side still glaring at him.  
  
Looks like trouble, doesn't he? Nappa said quietly.  
  
Kakarot placed his mug down and looked at the bar.  
  
Nappa, the king has a campaign for us.  
  
Um hmmm.  
  
I mean, _all_ of us.  
  
  
  
The general stared at the giant. Don't tell me you know about this, too?  
  
Okay, I won't tell you. If Kakarot didn't know better, he'd've sworn Nappa giggled. One of our scouts found it. He didn't approach, didn't want to warn them of our presence. But his sensors indicated some mighty strong power levels. I didn't believe it until I saw the data for myself.  
  
Kakarot couldn't believe Nappa was using words like and and he almost laughed. But he was too worried for that.  
  
I don't think we...should, he said quietly.  
  
Nappa stared at him like he had just grown another head.  
  
I know you're not scared, kid. Sooo... But he didn't finish the sentence. Something in Kakarot's eyes warned him not to ask.   
  
And the hostile warrior was beginning to bluster. Nappa and Kakarot both looked up.  
  
Thinks he's so important. Looks pretty puny to me! The man drained an entire mug of beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring across at the general. Kakarot returned his glare with an even, expressionless look.  
  
I bet he and the king are real close. Like _this_ close! The man made an obscene gesture.  
  
Shut up, Yatsu, Talla said. You don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Kakarot visibly controlled his anger. Whadya think, Nappa? he said quietly.  
  
I think I'm ready to break some heads!  
  
Kakarot slowly stood up, put his hands flat on the bar, raised his head and sneered.  
  
Jealous, soldier? he nearly whispered, coming around the side of the bar. Some people suddenly vanished from the bar, others backed up, licking their lips, itching for a good fight, excited to see the general in action. The barkeeper removed glasses and mugs, cleaned off the counter, and stood watching the exchange with amusement.  
  
Kakarot was ready when the huge man launched himself with a roar. He sidestepped and caught the man behind the neck with a reverse knife hand and then, levitating, came down on the same spot with an elbow. Yatsu was a big guy and Kakarot wasn't really serious yet, so it pretty much had little effect on the man except to stagger him.   
  
Kakarot landed a few feet away and squared off, grinning. Yatsu wheeled and charged again, too full of beer to pay attention to form. The spectators were yelling and applauding.  
  
You're outnumbered, Yatsu! one of the women called, laughing. You're fighting the general _and_ the king!  
  
Kakarot grabbed Yatsu's arm as he rushed by and threw him against a wall, crashing into a table and splintering it on the way. Yatsu was up again and Kakarot met him with a one-two-three punch to the gut that doubled him over. Kakarot grabbed Yatsu's head and brought it down to meet his rising knee. A punch to the jaw sent the big man skidding across the floor.  
  
Suddenly, someone was on Kakarot's back with an arm around his neck. The general threw him off with a pulse of ki and, glancing over his shoulder, rounded on the soldier with a tight reverse hook-side kick combo.  
  
Go, general!  
  
Show him, Yatsu!  
  
Kakarot back elbowed Yatsu as he came up behind and skipped a deadly front kick to his new opponent's jaw. Even in the din, everyone heard the bone crunch.  
  
Before Kakarot could think again, there were a half dozen opponents piling on, and Nappa's roars breaking through. Everyone wanted a chance to fight the general.  
  
It's head smashin' time! Nappa yelled, and jumped into the fray.   
  
One after the other, the men hit the walls and skidded across the floor. The man with the broken jaw lay crumpled against the wall. Another one picked up a chair and smashed it over Kakarot's head. The general turned and faced the astonished man, and, smiling almost kindly, punched the man in the stomach. The man gagged, eyes bulging, bending over. Kakarot finished with an uppercut that sent his opponent reeling into the bar. The barkeep calmly smashed a bottle over the man's head and winked at Kakarot.  
  
The general laughed and jump kicked two men coming at him, landing lightly on both feet, then whirled with a reverse turning kick to take out another wannabe. He caught a blow to the neck and lost his breath for a second. Time to turn it up a notch. He transmitted out and reappeared behind the man, wrapping his arm around the thick neck and squeezing. He put a knee in his back and bent the man backwards until he went limp, and then dropped him.  
  
Hey, general! Nappa cried. Take this one would ya? He picked up one man and tossed him like a kid's ball, where Kakarot met the flying body in mid-air and kicked him into a wall. Like a dog shaking water off, Nappa shook off a fighter hanging on his back.  
  
Fists, feet, beer, glasses, chairs, and tables were flying everywhere. Less than an hour later, groaning men—and some women—lay crumpled on the floor among the broken rubble.  
  
Nappa and Kakarot stood in the center surveying the carnage with ear-to-ear grins. The legend grows, Kakarot! Ho! Hey, Nappa said tossing a few coins on the bar. Charge the rest to the king!  
  
The old barkeeper saluted the retreating forms of Vejita's best generals, who were weaving into each other laughing their asses off.  
  


------------------------------  


  
Vejita stormed into the barracks. Soldiers dropped to one knee and cried as one, but the king ignored them all and marched straight to Kakarot's room.  
  
The general was snoring, arms and legs poking out from under the sheets, wild black hair in disarray. Vejita clenched his fists and growled, stalking to the sink and filling a glass with water. He threw it on the sleeping general's face with a dark grin and watched with glee as Kakarot bolted from the bed sputtering.  
  
What the hell?! Ready to fight, Kakarot wiped the water from his face and then went pale.  
  
  
  
Do you know what time it is, general?  
  
Kakarot looked at his clock and turned paler yet. I'm sorry, sire.  
  
Drunk as he was last night, even Nappa made it on time. Oh, yes, I know all about your little escapade. The king's gaze slid over Kakarot's naked form. Get dressed. I expect you on the bridge in five minutes. Vejita raised one hand and spread his fingers for emphasis, mouthing the words five minutes again. Spinning on his heel, the king stalked out.  
  
Kakarot slumped to the cot and held his head, groaning. How could he have overslept? The king wasn't likely to listen to anything he had to say if he was royally pissed. Definitely_ royally_ pissed.  
  
Quickly he donned his battle gear, raced out to the barracks kitchen and inhaled whatever food he could get his hands on. Soldiers in the mess hall kept their eyes down, but he knew they were secretly laughing.  
  
Four minutes later, General Kakarot joined King Vejita and General Nappa on the bridge. Vejita scowled as Kakarot entered bowing with one fist against his heart.  
  
Hmph. Nappa fill him in. The king turned his back, arms crossed.  
  
Sure thing. The giant was grinning wickedly at Kakarot who gave him a narrowed-eye look that said just wait till I get you alone.  
  
Earth is over a year away even in this ship. We're going into sleep chambers with the ship on auto. The engineers assure us that everything is in perfect working order. When we get there, we look for the warriors. Simple enough, huh, general?  
  
Vejita looked over his shoulder at Kakarot who opened his mouth. The king scowled. Kakarot shut his mouth.  
  
Yes, simple, he finally said, and cursed his lack of foresight when he slept through his navigation classes. No way he could change coordinates, but even if botched them up he could still avoid Earth.  
  
Sire, I volunteer to enter last, he said.  
  
Nice try, general. We enter at the same time and the scientists seal us in.  
  
Maybe I can get them to let me out sooner, Kakarot thought. When do we leave, sire?  
  
  
  
  
  
Kakarot didn't have time to finish his sentence because the scientists entered at that exact moment — three of them. Nappa, Vejita and Kakarot stepped into the chambers. The general glanced over and saw Vejita watching him as the scientists buckled them in. Then the lid was shutting and Kakarot's eyes went heavy. He turned his head and Vejita was still looking at him. Then everything faded to black.  
  


----------------------------  


  
Slowly he came to his senses. His lashes fluttered open, eyes unfocused. He blinked several times. His body felt heavy. Then hands were unbuckling him and he finally recognized Nappa's great bald head. Bald...  
  
You okay, kid?  
  
Kakarot sagged against the side of the chamber. Nappa said and caught him before he fell. Get your sea legs first, Kakarot.  
  
He managed to get his legs to obey his head and he slowly exited the chamber, holding onto the giant for stability.  
  
Kakarot caught his reflection in the window of the sleep chamber. He looked older, somehow wiser. But if he were wise, he wouldn't be here.  
  
he croaked and cleared his throat. How long have you...?  
  
Nappa grinned. Few days. That explained the bald head. He didn't look much different, though. The king has been awake for a month.  
  
Then he saw him. He was standing in front of the great panoramic window with crossed arms, looking exactly as he always did. Regal, proud, handsome.  
  
Vejita said quietly, and Kakarot's blood ran cold. Spinning almost lazily in space was the huge blue and white swirled globe that was Earth.  
  
He was home.  
  


----------------------------------------  
  


**continues!**


	3. Part 3

**Alliance, part 3**

Kakarot's heart hammered against his ribs as he watched the Earth grow as they approached.

Nappa deposited the general in a seat and moved to the scouter screen. Blips began to flash on the screen, power levels blinking next to each one.

Vejita moved from his position in front of the window and expertly guided the ship into orbit around the Earth.

Kakarot's vision was still a little blurry, and he didn't trust his legs yet. He felt like he had lost complete control of the situation and he was now just a spectator in this drama. He stared out at the blue and white orb. Earth. His home. His family... He squeezed his eyes shut, remembering. It was nearly 25 years ago, but It felt like yesterday. And all those power levels...

Kakarot grabbed the arms of the chair and slowly hauled himself up. His strength was returning quickly now. Vejita was standing looking out the window again, mesmerized by the sight.

"Sire..."

"Isn't it beautiful, Kakarot? This one will be a challenge to conquer." The monarch turned to look at his general. His eyes were flashing fire. Kakarot hadn't seen him this excited in a long time. If it hadn't been Earth...

"Vejita, there are over a dozen power levels down there that go off the scale. There's another one..and another..." Nappa pointed to three that suddenly appeared on the screen and were moving with amazing speed.

Vejita moved over to the screen. He was practically drooling. "Yesss. Nappa, we leave in two hours. Kakarot, you need to stretch and..."

Vejita turned to face his general, but Kakarot was nowhere in sight.

----------------------------

The general raced to the pod bay and leaped into one. He _did_ know how to coordinate these things, and he feverishly punched in the coordinates. The bay door sighed open and the pod shot out of the ship.

-----------------------

"Vejita, look!" Nappa was staring out the window at the pod that was now hurtling toward Earth.

"K'sooooo!" Vejita snarled through clenched teeth. "What the hell is he doing?!"

Nappa's mouth was in a round "O." He scratched his head.

"Track him!!" Vejita screamed, pounding the console. "Find out where he lands!"

------------------------

Kakarot braced himself for the crash landing as the pod hit the atmosphere and hurtled to the Earth. The pod crashed in a dry mountainous region, kicking up a ton of dirt and digging a huge crater. As he began to pull the lever that would open the pod, he saw shadows cross his vision. The pod door swung open and as he climbed out, suddenly a hand was there. He stared at the hand for a nanosecond, then grabbed it and let himself be hauled out.

He looked at the man who still hadn't relinquished his hand. His handsome face was a study in joy and anguish.

Kakarot swallowed. "Gohan..."

"Dad!" He was pulled into Gohan's arms and crushed to his chest. They stood like that for a long time, eyes closed, chins resting on each other's shoulders. Kakarot opened his eyes. Two other men stood silently watching the exchange.

Then Gohan let go and Goten was in his arms, tears in his eyes, unable to speak. When he let go, Kakarot stood staring at the third man.

He gave him a half-smile. "You're not going to believe this, Vejita..."

-------------------------


	4. Part 4

**Alliance - part 4**

Four comets streaked across the sky, ki trails hanging in the air long after they had passed.

No one spoke. Kakarot was lost in thought as they sped toward Roshi's house, the designated meeting place for the Z warriors. Chi Chi and Krillen were dead, age and disease having taken them. Bulma was alive, but old and unwell. Roshi — well, he was already about 400 years old and would probably live another 400! Yamcha and Tien hadn't been seen in years. Piccolo was still enforcing the law in hell.

He was a grandfather again. Goten had finally married Marron and they had a son and a daughter. In a burst of rare humor, Vejita had suggested they call their daughter Eighteen-and-a-half. They settled on Kara. Eighteen herself had just disappeared one day. No one knew where.

He was a great-grandfather, too. Pan and Trunks (he still couldn't get used to the idea) had a son, Goku. Bra had a son, but never married. Gohan intimated that he thought it was Goten's, but that they both denied it. Vejita just smirked.

Vejita. Kakarot couldn't get over seeing him again. He knew that when he embarked on this long-term journey there could be an anomaly. He just didn't think it would be Vejita. And this whole scenario shouldn't be happening, anyway.

He looked the same as always. Saiyans just never aged, he had said long ago. It was the fighting that kept them young. The man flying by his side was proof of that. He didn't look any different from the man he had left on the ship. Except this one had once cut his hair.

As Turtle Island came into sight, they swooped over the water, splitting it in their wakes. Pan, Trunks, and Videl ran out of the house waving their arms excitedly. Kakarot touched down and was immediately engulfed by the trio, all asking questions and crying at the same time. Roshi just leaned on his staff and smiled. Turtle craned his neck and laughed his slow laugh.

"Ojiisan!" Pan cried. "Tell us everything! The last time we saw you, you rode off on Shen-Long."

"It's a long story, Pan," he said, suddenly sober. "We don't have much time. In fact, we may not have any time at all."

The group sat at Roshi's table and Kakarot told them the whole story in a nutshell. "By the way, how did you know I was coming?"

"Kaio-shin contacted Master Roshi. He said you were coming and trouble was following you," Gohan said.

Kakarot looked at Vejita who was standing against a wall, arms and legs crossed. "Double trouble," Kakarot murmured. Vejita smirked.

"I guarantee they've tracked our kis and they'll be here soon." He drew his hand across his eyes. "I'm getting such a feeling of déja vu."

"What should we do, dad?" Goten asked.

"Well," Vejita said. "I say we just destroy them."

The Saiyan general burst out laughing trying to imagine Vejita destroying Vejita. He found himself looking forward to the encounter. He couldn't wait to see the king's face.

"By the way, Kakarot. You never told us why you decided to be reborn." Vejita was looking at him evenly, for once neither scowling nor smirking. 

"I..." He stood staring at Vejita with his mouth open. How was he going to say this? But he didn't need to. As one, every head swiveled at the approach of two powerful kis.

"Here they come," Kakarot said quietly. "Stay here until I've talked to them."

For once, even Vejita agreed. 

The general took a deep breath and walked outside. He felt them before he saw them, and when he saw them, icy fingers ran up his spine.

With a WOOSH and a THOOM, Nappa and King Vejita landed and stood glaring at Kakarot, who squared his shoulders and held his head high. No one spoke. The king's tail was twitching furiously.

Then the king snarled, "I'm still trying to decide whether to kill you or not."

The general's face was passive. He drew himself up a little taller. "If you could hear me out..."

"HEAR YOU OUT?! You abandoned your post, you've..." The king was visibly controlling his rage. "You've _betrayed_ us," he hissed.

"I haven't betrayed you..."

"You've sided with the ENEMY!"

"I've sided with my _family_!" he roared.

'Your..." The king's eyes widened and he staggered back several steps, gasping.

Behind Kakarot, the others had quietly walked outside. Vejita, Earth's Vejita, came up beside Kakarot with his arms crossed and his trademark smirk plastered on his face. Kakarot raised one eyebrow and continued to stare at the king.

The monarch's mouth was working, his face had turned pale. Nappa's jaw was nearly hanging on the ground.

"King Vejita," Kakarot said, the corners of his mouth twitching, "meet Prince Vejita."

-------------------------

Gohan and the others were standing at ready. Videl, Pan and Roshi had wisely stayed in the house and were watching from an upstairs window. Kakarot's sons moved up alongside their father on the opposite side from Vejita, and Trunks stood beside his father. The five men formed a barrier dividing Earth from the invaders. Kakarot knew a battle would end in Nappa's and the king's defeat. He _knew_ that they knew that, too. The king simply had not reckoned on his general's defection, and this put a serious wrinkle in their plans.

The king finally found his voice. "I...don't understand."

"I can explain if you'll let me," Kakarot said quietly, and for a moment, he thought the king would relent. But his hopes were shattered when the monarch clenched his fists and, with a scream of rage, burst into the sky, followed by a very perplexed Nappa.

Everyone but Vejita visibly relaxed, Vejita just said, "Hmph," and stalked back into the house. The intense moment over, Kakarot swayed unsteadily and Gohan caught him by the arm.

"Whoa, dad!"

"I think I'm just hungry, son," he said, and his stomach growled in agreement.

----------------------

Kakarot's sons, Trunks, and Videl all sat at Roshi's table silently, looking at their hands. The general had inhaled every last scrap of food in the house and was now snoring, sprawled out on Roshi's bed. Roshi, Pan and turtle had gone out for more groceries. Vejita had just taken off without a good-bye.

Gohan ran his hands through his thick spikes and sat back with a sigh.

"I don't get any of this," Goten said. Trunks looked at his best friend and nodded. 

"Why would dad enlist his grandpa's help, obviously with the otherworld's permission, to be reborn? And it sounds like he may have done it more than once."

Gohan looked at Videl, whose hands were resting on the table edge. She started drumming her fingers and looked up at Gohan. A knowing glance passed between them.

Goten's head swiveled back and forth. "What?"

Trunks sighed. "I think I know."

"WHAT?!" Goten demanded.

"He said that this time it had worked. They defeated Frieza and the planet didn't blow up. Vejita got his kingdom back. That's what he was trying to do," Gohan said.

"But wouldn't that disrupt this timeline, too?"

"Maybe it did."

"Huh?"

"Maybe our whole history as we remember it is according to _his_ timeline."

"But what about Vejita? He wouldn't be here, would he?"

"Goten, does it matter?" Videl asked. "Your dad is back and we have a new menace that must be dealt with."

Gohan's head lolled back. "Dad was right," he muttered.

"About what?"

"That every menace that came to Earth was because of him."

"That's ridiculous," Goten said.

"It's true." Every eye turned toward the door where Vejita stood. He strode through it and looked up the stairs where Kakarot's snores were loud enough to wake the dead. He had a familiar orange gi in his hand. "Being the strongest man in the universe is like being the fastest gun in the West. There's always going to be someone who thinks he can beat him."

Goten couldn't help himself. "Including you."

Vejita laughed, a loud bark. "Yes. Including me. Except this time, he brought the menace with him."

"Gohan said he did this to get your kingdom back."

Every eye was on Vejita's back as he continued to gaze up the stairs. For a long time he was silent.

"Looks like he succeeded," he said, and he began to climb the stairs.

---------------------------


	5. Part 5

**Alliance - Part 5**

Everyone continued to sit at the table in complete silence just staring at each other. It seemed like an eternity when all of a sudden Kakarot's snores stopped.

The sound of a tidal wave of water being thrown was followed by "AAIIIIEEEEEE!!! What the hell did you do that for, Vejita?!" followed by maniacal laughter.

"Get up, Kakarot! We have planning to do."

The group at the table burst out laughing and stood up as Vejita came back downstairs with an impish grin on his face.

"The prince of Saiyans strikes again!" Trunks said. Goten pointed his finger at Trunks and nearly doubled over in laughter.

Kakarot followed soon after, hair dripping wet and dressed in his orange gi. His tail snaked out of a hole he'd torn in the back. Vejita raised one eyebrow watching the tail wave gently. Kakarot looked behind him, grinned sheepishly and wrapped it around his waist.

"_Now_ you look like Goku," Trunks said, but Kakarot held up his hand.

"I know this will be hard for you, but I've been Kakarot for twenty-five years. Goku seems like...another person." He looked at Vejita who half-smiled, genuinely.

His gaze traveled around the room looking long and hard at each person. He took a deep breath. "Ready to do battle?"

A chorus of "You bet!" nearly raised the roof. Videl hugged Gohan. "I'm too old for this. I'll leave you men to the fighting and go help take care of the kids." She lightly kissed her husband. "Come back alive."

After Videl left, the warriors sat around the table, except Vejita, of course, who preferred to lean against the wall and look out the window.

"What do you think they'll do, dad?" Gohan asked. "They don't have a chance against five of us. And it's too late for recruits from the home planet."

"Honestly, Gohan? I don't have a clue!"

"Kakarot, tell me one thing," Vejita said, still looking out the window. "Can you go super Saiyan?"

Kakarot looked at the table. "Yes," he said quietly. "To level three."

"What about those two?"

"No."

Vejita turned his head sharply and stared open-mouthed at the general. "Not at all?"

"Not at all."

The silence was deafening, and then whoops went all around the table.

"Then what're we worried about?" Goten cried. "They're history!"

The only ones not celebrating were Kakarot and Vejita. "Don't underestimate the king," Kakarot said. "He's been hungering for this for a long time. I don't know what they'll do, but you can bet he isn't leaving without a fight." He looked at Vejita. "And he sure can fight."

"Soooo... what do we do now?"

Kakarot patted his stomach. "Eat!"

-------------------

It was reminiscent of the time everyone was waiting for the Cell games to start — just hanging around waiting for something to happen. Vejita suggested that they wait at the Capsule Corp compound where they could train rather than at Roshi's.

Kakarot visited Bulma, who was almost 80 years old and frail. Just before he left she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Take care of Vejita, Goku," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "He thinks he's invincible."

"I promise, Bulma." In a rare show of affection, he bent down and kissed her cheek. "I promise."

----------------------

Trunks, Goten and Gohan were sparring in the gym, and Kakarot and Vejita were working out in the gravity room when they felt them coming.

The five men flew out of the compound, landing in a nearby field raising their ki levels to make sure that their adversaries could find them. The sun was already low in the sky, the air had become cool. Kakarot, Gohan and Goten were all dressed in orange gis, Trunks and Vejita in blue spandex and white boots. They lined up, standing with feet apart and fists clenched.

The sound was like a fleet of jets whistling through the air as the two figures rocketed into view. They landed about twenty feet away and faced the Z warriors.

The king's face was grim. Nappa stood with his arms folded and a sneer on his face. Gohan looked up at the giant and remembered that time about forty-five years ago when he first faced him. He had been terrified then. But not now.

"General Kakarot," the king began, and his lips quivered just the slightest. "I'm asking you once more. Join us."

Kakarot looked at his king and his face softened. His voice was quiet. "I spent my life dreaming about ridding the planet of Frieza and avenging the people I loved. And these last few years all I wanted was to serve my king."

He drew himself up, squaring his shoulders. His face was full of pain. "Will you leave Earth?"

The monarch clenched his fists. "You know I can't do that."

Kakarot knew the king's pride wouldn't let him. His two Vejitas — both so full of pride. 

"Then...no, sire." His voice quivered, and he thought he saw the king's eyes shimmer in the fading light.

"Then we have no choice but to fight, Kakarot." His voice was filled with regret.

"Yes, sire. But not here. Will you allow me to take you to a secluded place?"

He was royalty, after all. He inclined his head, and, with Kakarot leading the way, they flew back to the same area where his pod had crashed.

The king faced his general. "Just you and me, Kakarot."

The general broke off from his group. "As you wish, sire."

Gohan started forward. "No, dad..." but Vejita put a hand out to restrain him and shook his head. Gohan frowned, but he stopped, muttering, "I don't like this."

The king and Kakarot faced each other. Their eyes locked, ebony boring into onyx, tails twitching. The general swallowed. "I'm sorry, sire," he whispered, and launched himself at the king.

-----------------------


	6. Part 6

**Alliance - Part 6**

CRRRRAAAACK!!

The titans met mid-air, Saiyan gladiators, clashing hand-to-hand, energy crackling in waves that flattened trees and boiled rivers. 

The ground crew looked on grimly, the sons of Kakarot gritting their teeth, as the air was lit with pyrotechnics, blasts ricocheting, disintegrating boulders, digging craters, changing the landscape forever. Saiyan blood boiled as they met in hand-to-hand combat, trading blows, kicks, strikes, filling the air with the sounds of their screams.

The king fought with all the skill of a battle-hardened warrior, but he was still no match for the general. 

"Is dad holding back?" Goten asked, brows drawn down.

"Yes," Vejita said, watching the unfolding drama with clenched fists. "What are you doing, Kakarot? Finish him!" The three remaining men stared at Vejita like he had just grown his tail back, then gazed into the sky.

Kakarot was beating the king down, driving his fists, elbows and heels into Vejita's body. There was too much at stake.

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed, punching the king in the gut and then ki blasting him into the side of a hill. The monarch's body slammed into it, disappearing through the maw the impact created. Kakarot hung and waited as triangles of energy exploded the mountain and the king emerged. He floated up, breathing hard, glaring at the general.

They slowly circled each other, staring each other down. Vejita grinned darkly. "It's time, Kakarot."

The Saiyan general cocked an eyebrow and waited silently. The ground crew watched expectantly. Nappa was grinning ear to ear.

Vejita was heaving with exertion and his general waited patiently as he caught his breath.

The king quirked another dark smile, drawing his gloved hand across his mouth, smearing the dripping blood. "Do you know what I did, Kakarot? I purposely had them set the sleep chamber to wake me a month earlier. For two weeks I watched you sleep."

Kakarot's lips parted in a small gasp, imagining the king watching as he slept. A chill went up his spine.

"Two weeks just watching. Remember you told me it was love that pushed you into turning super Saiyan. I didn't understand."

The king's face twisted into some expression Kakarot couldn't interpret. "You looked so peaceful! I imagined the anguish you felt at losing your father, your caretaker, your home — your freedom — for so many years. I thought about...my father." He pressed his lips together hard.

"I realized how much time had been wasted. And how my life had suddenly lost meaning. I was angry. At you! I felt like you had...had... _ruined_ everything I had aspired to be by doing it first." The king was visibly controlling his rage. "You came into my life like tornado, destroying my hopes. But you never stopped serving me, did you."

He clenched his fists and growled. "I _loved_ you, Kakarot! And I HATED you!"

Power began to crackle around him, lightning leapt from his fingertips, his eyes blazed with fire. Ripples of energy ascended his hair, the stiff triangles standing straighter still. Ebony eyes shifted to aqua, black hair burst into gold and with a scream that shook the heavens, King Vejita exploded into super Saiyan, his golden aura causing shock waves that nearly blew the ground crew away. They stood in stunned silence staring open-mouthed at the king and his pulsing ki.

Nappa was roaring with glee. Kakarot braced himself against the impact and pulled one clenched fist back, crying, "ALL RIGHT!! Sire, you did it! You did it!" He threw his head back and laughed and laughed.

Vejita hung in the air, smirking, the power of his golden aura lighting the darkening skies.

"This isn't over yet, Kakarot!"

The general burst into super Saiyan and grinned wickedly. "It's just begun, sire!" and they crashed together, twin novas lighting the heavens.

Vejita screamed and threw a volley of energy blasts which Kakarot deflected and transmitted behind the king, elbowing him in the neck. Vejita crashed into the ground, Kakarot dropping onto him with his heel; but Vejita was gone, transmitting out and coming in behind his adversary. Kakarot turned, but caught Vejita's knee in his stomach, doubling over. The king drove a double fist to his neck and Kakarot went down to his knees.

ËFeeling the next blow about to descend, he transmitted out and hung mid-air, waiting, panting. With a burst of speed, the king flew up to face Kakarot. They circled each other, snarling, then grinning.

Vejita launched himself with a punch that Kakarot grabbed. Then they grabbed each others hands and strained toward each other, teeth gritting, grunting with the effort, skin slick with sweat.

"Kakarot!" the king hissed. They pushed harder until they were nearly nose to nose. Lightning crackled around them, their fingers laced together. He whispered, "I would have made you regent!"

The general snarled, "You ignored me for nearly three years!"

"I _missed_ you—" The king's breath caught in his throat. He continued to strain forward. "Don't you think I wanted you by my side? Who but you could give me what I craved, Kakarot? Who but _you_ could reign with me?"

Kakarot could feel the king's breath on his face. "Then why? Why?!"

Ebony eyes bored into onyx. "I was afraid," the king whispered.

Kakarot faltered and Vejita shoved him, blasting the general's midsection with double-palmed energy. But it was only half-hearted and Kakarot merely tumbled away.

The general righted himself and they floated, glaring at each other, chests heaving with exertion. The king's face registered anguish.

"There was so much work to be done — repairing broken lives, a ruined planet. So much was expected of me—"

They circled in the air, energy coruscating around them.

"I would have helped," Kakarot said. "I _wanted _to help. But you banished me to the barracks."

"Not me," the king said quietly. "My advisors. Every day I'd think today is the day the throne is mine. And every day there was one more thing I didn't know how to do." His lips parted in a soft sigh. "I wanted...so much... Kakarot."

The general nearly broke when a tear rolled down the king's face.

"Even now it's not too late. You can still reign with me."

"My king...it's too high a price..." he choked.

"It's just another planet! You've conquered so many..."

"It's my _home!_ My _family!"_

"Vejita is your home! Vejita is your _king!_" he screamed and launched himself at the general.

On the ground, the crew was beginning to get antsy. Trunks turned to Gohan and said, "It's getting dark. Why doesn't he just end this?"

Gohan shook his head, then turned to Vejita with a silent question. Vejita was frowning.

"He doesn't want to kill him." The prince slid a glance at Nappa, who was standing with folded arms and grinning up at the warriors. Feeling the Saiyan prince's eyes on him, he turned his head, pupils shrinking to pinpoints. Vejita smiled.

"How about it, Nappa? Shall we commence? it's getting late." The giant's mouth rounded into an "O."

"Or will it give you a headache to fight me?"

"Why are the Vejita's having all the fun?" Goten muttered and Gohan smiled.

"We're just the backup plan, brother. Might as well enjoy the show." Levitating, Gohan flew to a nearby cliff followed by Trunks and Goten, and the three stood by, watching as the prince squared off against a very confused Nappa.

Gohan chuckled. "I think Vejita is relishing this. The big guy looks like he doesn't know what to do."

The prince wasted no time in attacking the giant, who managed to block Vejita's opening moves and dance away into the sky.

"V-vejita..."

"Come on, Nappa. We're not the same person, your king and I. Give it your best shot!"

The next blow Vejita landed mashed Nappa's face and, with a howl of pain and rage, the giant attacked.

Goten sank to the ground and wrapped his arms around his knees. "This is some show!" he said, laughing, as he watched the warriors light up the sky. The prince wasted no time changing to super Saiyan mode and Nappa was soon against the ropes.

In the meantime, Kakarot was fighting tooth and nail for Earth and his loved ones, Vejita for his pride. The general had more at stake and was battling with the ferocity of a tiger and beating down the king.

"Sire, can you go higher?" he cried, backfisting a ball of energy into oblivion.

King Vejita floated for a moment. He was breathing hard. "I can level the playing field, Kakarot. One way or another." From his waistband, he pulled a small device and held it out for Kakarot to see.

"I noticed that Earth had no moon." He pressed the button and suddenly, from nearby outer space, a projection beam sprang into the sky and a "moon" appeared.

Goten leapt to his feet. Gohan and Trunks stared dumbstruck at the moon projection. Three heads swiveled to gaze in horror as Nappa, King Vejita and Kakarot began to transform before their eyes — Nappa and the king into gigantic black apes, roaring and disintegrating hills and trees with energy from their mouths.

"Yikes!" Goten cried and the three warriors took to the air, dodging the blasts.

The prince retreated, fists clenched, his body language screaming rage. Shaking with anger, he joined the ground crew on the cliff edge.

"Can father...?" Goten began, then his eyes widened as Kakarot's transformation was complete. The great ape stomped in fury. His voice was as deep as the ocean, his fury as powerful as a tornado. The three great apes roared in rage as they faced each other.

"Sire! You don't know what you've done!" he roared as the king advanced on the general.

"G-gohan..." Goten said. The brothers looked at each other. "Dad is...is...golden!"

"Shimatta!" the prince swore. "Of course he is. Don't you remember? He's the only one who can transform to level three. The fools! They still think they can defeat him!"

"But father," Trunks said, "can he defeat both of them?"

Vejita clenched his fists and growled. "Of course he can, baka! The problem is he doesn't _want_ to! He's always been too soft!"

The four men stared in horror as the three behemoths clashed, shaking the Earth with their power. The mountains trembled, whole parts of the Earth disappeared with their energy. Kakarot dodged their attacks, shooting continuous balls of energy as he advanced.

"SIRE!" he roared. "You CAN'T win! Please!"

"What makes you think that, general?!" Vejita glared and beams of red energy flew from his eyes. Kakarot leapt into the air, reared back and sent a huge ball of energy that engulfed both the king and Nappa. But they weren't out yet. Vejita flew through it to meet Kakarot in the air, and one-two-three punched the golden ape. Kakarot flipped away and met Vejita's next punch with one of his own. They stood fist-to-fist glaring at each other, two magnificent creatures.

On the cliffside, Trunks had a flash of insight. "Can we cut off their tails?"

Gohan blinked once and grinned slowly. "If we can catch them! Krillen's destructo disk attack should do it!"

The four men burst into super Saiyan and 

exploded into the air. "I have the king!" Vejita shouted. 

"I'm with you!" Gohan cried.

"Right. We have Nappa!" Trunks called, and he and Goten headed for the giant ape, now staring into the sky from the ground. He stomped in fury and, as Trunks and Goten descended, he whipped his tail in agitation, swiping the demi-Saiyans away.

Trunks dodged another attack of Nappa's tail and skittered backwards and up when the great ape sent a blast his way.

"Yeesh! This is going to be harder than I thought! Goten, distract him!"

Goten flew into the ape's face and double-palm blasted his eyes, but had to flip away when Nappa sent red-hot beams straight at him. Trunks threw a disk, missing when the ape lashed with his tail and turned on him.

"Ohhhh Kami!" Goten transmitted out to miss another mouth-blast and dodged the ape's paws as Nappa tried to grab him. Trunks was at his tail again with another disk, but had to keep dodging the flailing appendage.

When the ape turned to attack Trunks, Goten finally managed to land on Nappa's nose and send a finger of ki into his right eye. Nappa howled in pain and tried to grab Goten, but this was all the opportunity Trunks needed. A well-placed disk veered through the air and sliced Nappa's tail off neatly.

Trunks and Goten watched as Nappa shrank and turned into a mere giant of a man. 

"You punks! I'll get you for this!" he shrieked, holding his eye.

Trunks wiped the sweat off his face. "Phew!" he said quietly, then yelled, "Okay, big guy, come and get us!"

Goten glared at Trunks as Nappa clenched one fist and streaked up to meet them.

The king was under attack from three directions, the prince and Gohan flying around and dodging the lashing tail.

"No! 'Jita! Gohan! Let me handle this!" Kakarot roared and rushed forward to wrap his arms around the king.

"GRRRRARRRRGH!" the ape king roared, struggling to free himself.

"Sire! You can't win!"

"You're a fool, Kakarot!" With a shriek, he burst free from the general's grip and moved away, panting and glaring.

"Gohan, 'Jita. Please let me handle this." 

Gohan flew up next to his ear. "Dad..."

But Kakarot pushed him away as the king attacked. Gohan joined Vejita who was floating and watching the great apes clash with deafening roars.

"Vejita, we have to help —"

The prince held up his hand. "Kakarot's right. This is his battle. Let him end it his way." They looked down where Goten and Trunks were doing battle with Nappa, and tiring the giant out more from the repeated attacks than the attacks themselves.

Vejita smirked. "Let's wrap up the Nappa match."

Vejita and Gohan jumped into the fray and within minutes they had wrapped up Nappa — literally. A few strategically placed ki rings anchored him firmly to the side of the mountain where the remaining four warriors hunkered down and watched the war of the apes.


	7. Conclusion

Conclusion  
  
Mountains disintegrated, rivers dried up, craters opened, giant apes changed the shape of the Earth forever. The battle raged, Saiyan blood boiling, roars filling the air.   
  
The Earth is MINE, Kakarot! the monarch screamed, lunging for the golden ape. Kakarot met him in the air in an explosion of power and speed.  
  
No one has the right to a planet! Lashing tails and striking fists were a blur to the watching Z-warriors.  
  
How many planets did you conquer, Kakarot?!  
  
Too many, Vejita! I did it only to please you!  
  
The king flew backwards staring at his general. With a shriek, Kakarot rocketed double-fisted toward Vejita's middle slamming into him with the force of a hydrogen bomb.  
  
Vejita spiraled away, his eyes bulging, blood spewing from his mouth.   
  
I wanted you to recognize me! Kakarot roared, lacing his fingers and driving the king into the earth with a double fist. Vejita hit the ground on his belly, air and blood forced out in a rush with the impact. He lay still while the general waited, floating, breathing hard.  
  
Slowly, the king came up on all fours and pulled one foot under him, tail hanging limply. Finally, he pulled the other foot under him and rose unsteadily to his feet. Baring his fangs, he turned and stared up into the sky at his powerful general.  
  
Kakarot hesitated. Sire, I have...one more transformation.  
  
The ape king narrowed glowing red eyes. He growled, Before I destroy you and everything else on this planet, I need to know one thing.  
  
Kakarot waited silently.  
  
Are we the same person?  
  
From their perch on the cliff, the four men — and Nappa — watched expectantly. Vejita stood with arms folded, frowning, the index finger of one hand tapping on the biceps of the other.  
  
What are they saying? Goten asked.  
  
The king wants to know if he and Vejita are the same person, Gohan said.  
  
The prince continued to beat a tattoo on his biceps. He felt Nappa's eyes on him.  
  
What are you staring at? he snarled and Nappa's eyes grew round.  
  
Uh...Vejita. I think it's going to heat up and I'd like to be able to move.  
  
Vejita pointed a finger at the giant and PWEE PWEE cut the binding rings. Nappa rubbed his wrists.   
  
Thanks, Vejita.  
  
  
  
Above, Kakarot took a breath before he answered. Yes. And...no.  
  
What the hell kind of answer is that?!  
  
It's complicated, sire. I don't know how to explain it in twenty-five words or less.  
  
The prince snorted. Typical baka!  
  
I lived and...died here. But I was always watching Earth. And you...he...seemed so lost. I got some otherworld help and was sent to the past and reborn. So that somehow I could change history.  
  
  
  
In the original timeline, Frieza blew up the planet. With me gone, you were the last Saiyan, the last of our race. I needed to change that.  
  
  
  
Kakarot was stunned. For...for you! You're a king and a king needs a kingdom. For Vejita-sei! For all the people who were destroyed by that freak!  
  
There was dead silence for a half a beat and then the monkey king roared in laughter. You...you thought you could change history?!  
  
I did change history. Kakarot's deep voice was deadly quiet.  
  
The monkey king rose into the air, facing the general. The history of this planet is about to change forever, too, general. I don't need your help. We don't need a prince. And I don't need YOU!  
  
With a scream that seemed to reach the edge of the galaxy, the king wheeled on the group watching on the ledge. With his eye on the prince, he began blasting, one ball after another, laughing as the group scattered.  
  
  
  
You didn't do this for me, Kakarot! You did this for him!! We're not the same and we'll never be same! With his eye still on the prince, the king lunged at the group, mouth spewing fire, eyes burning lasers, palms pulsing energy.  
  
Gohan and the others went on the defensive, dodging and meeting the king's ki with energy of their own. Kakarot watched in horror as the king went on a rampage, destroying everything in the path of his goal — the destruction of the prince.  
  
Nappa was completely confused, and he hung out of reach, scratching his head. The sound of a roar filled his ears, and turning, looking skyward, he gasped at what he saw.  
  
An aura was sizzling around Kakarot. With a shriek and rays of ki bursting all around his body, he stiffened, transforming before Nappa's befuddled gaze into a beautiful and deadly half-humanoid, half-monkey. Nappa gulped, sensing the power that radiated from this new creature with the thick black mane and red-furred body. Kakarot clenched his fists and with the power of a thousand jets that blew Nappa nearly a quarter-mile away, rocketed toward the out-of-control king. He slammed to a stop in front of a stunned ape-king, hovering just over his nose.  
  
That's enough, sire, he said, his deep voice calm with the confidence that comes from unlimited power.  
  
The king chuckled, the sound deep and animal-like. His paw came up in a flash to grab the Saiyan, but Kakarot was no longer there.   
  
ZZHWEEE, the bottom of Kakarot's boot connected with the nape of the king's neck and the great ape spiraled down. Kakarot was on him immediately with a punch that doubled the king over and a bone-crunching kick to the ape's nose. Blood spurted out of the broken snout and the king howled, swiping the air with his paws.  
  
Kakarot transmitted out and came in behind the king. He lifted his arm and a disk appeared, revolving over his upturned palm.  
  
he screamed as he flung the disk at the king's lashing tail. Like a buzzsaw, the disk sliced straight through, and Kakarot watched as the king quickly shrank to human form.  
  
Kakarot transmitted again and appeared before the king, who had fallen to all fours, sweat and blood dripping. His head was bowed, the tips of the general's black boots were right under his nose.  
  
The king's eyes focused on the boots and he began to laugh. He threw his head back and glared at Kakarot, laughing, taking in everything about his new form.  
  
You did it again, he rasped, choking and laughing. Once again you've surpassed me.  
  
The king struggled to his feet, drawing his gloved hand across his bloody nose. He stared into the eerie yellow eyes of the silent Saiyan. What's this one called? Super Saiyan...what's the count now? Four?  
  
Kakarot's gaze was level and unemotional. The king hesitated, shivering at the coldness in the gaze. The king's quick hard smile was instantly replaced with a sneer.  
  
Did you sell your soul for this one, general? he said quietly.  
  
It's time to end this, sire. The flat emotionless voice sent icy fingers crawling up the king's spine.  
  
Yes it is, Kakarot. The king powered up, and with one last wipe at his bloody nose, he squared off.  
  
It's suicide to fight me.  
  
Yes. Well. We'll see. The king crouched, the general continued to stand with clenched fists.  
  
Vejita's first assault was met with a calm block. The king wheeled in a tight arc with a reverse hook kick to Kakarot's back. The general's hand caught and held the king's leg. A twist of the wrist sent the king flying.  
  
Vejita lunged again with a punch. THOOM! Block. A front kick. THOOM! Block, scoop. The king flipped away, transmitted behind Kakarot. Punch. THOOM! Block.  
  
On the cliffside, the warriors gaped at the battle. He hasn't even moved from that spot! Trunks exclaimed in awe.  
  
Vejita said. I hope Kakarot ends this soon.  
  
Yah, it's pretty obvious the king isn't about to give up, Gohan said.  
  
The king stopped mid-air, glaring, fists clenched. the light behind his eyes smoldered, but as he stared into the calm yellow eyes of his adversary, he knew he had lost. Everything. Kakarot was right. It was over. There was only one thing left to do.  
  
The king smiled darkly and transmitted out, reappearing in front of the prince. Taken by surprise for once, the prince backed up with a gasp. He wasn't ready when the king palmed an energy ball and pressed it to his middle.  
  
But it never reached the prince. Kakarot streaked down, hitting the king in the temple with his boot, and the bomb hit the dust with an explosion that blew away half the mountain and sent the Z fighters scattering. Enraged, Kakarot drew back and punched the king in the gut so hard that his eyes literally bulged.  
  
Your fight is with ME! the general screamed. and punched the king in the face again and again. The king never attempted to defend himself. His body was battered left and right and thrown to the ground until at last he lay still and broken in the dust.  
  
Kakarot's wild eyes suddenly softened and he moaned. What have I done? he whispered. He floated down to where the king lay and fropped to his knees. In an instant, Kakarot returned to his normal form.  
  
he whispered, touching the king's face.  
  
The king coughed and blood ran from his mouth. Go to your prince... Golden hair changed to black, green eyes to onyx. A long sigh escaped the king's lips, and then he stared at his general with sightless eyes.  
  
It felt like he had been kneeling by the king's body for hours when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He rocked back on his heels and rubbed his eyes.  
  
  
  
The Saiyan general rose to his feet, chin on his chest, fists clenched. Turning, he faced Vejita and was surprised to see the regal black eyes holding sympathy and something close to amusement.  
  
There's only room for one prince of Saiyans in this universe, Kakarot.  
  
Against his will, a smile tugged at the corners of the general's mouth. As they gazed at each other, their building power blew their black locks gently as they burst into gold.  
  
Burial? Or cremation? the prince asked.  
  
The absurdity of the situation finally hit the Saiyan general who started laughing until he cried, then found he was sobbing. Vejita waited patiently until Kakarot finally got himself under control.  
  
Cremation, Vejita. It only seems fitting. He had to stifle a giggle.  
  
Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Nappa landed softly behind the men.  
  
Vejita and Kakarot turned and raising their palms toward the king's inert body, the power pulsed out until the corpse burst into flame and disintegrated.  
  
Nappa began, moustache twitching, one eyebrow impossibly curled in confusion.  
  
Nappa, why don't I try to explain this on the way home.  
  
Goten and Gohan gasped. Dad! You're not leaving, are you?  
  
I did what I had to do, son. Vejita-sei has been my home for the last twenty-five years. Earth will always be my home, but there's work to be done on the home planet. Besides...  
  
He turned and looked with soft black eyes at his prince. Vejita returned the gaze with a smirk.  
  
Kakarot inhaled sharply. Besides the new king will need some help. Right, 'Jita?  
  
I would have made you regent,' he quoted with half a smile. Is that what you want, Kakarot?  
  
The Saiyan general grinned. I only want to serve my king, sire.  
  
  
  
Trunks' shoulders drooped. Looks like we're losing our fathers all in one day, guys. Goten clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
Vejita said. Can you bring the ship down? I don't have a tail.  
  
Uh...sure thing, Vejita. The giant took off, still very obviously confused.  
  
Within moments the ship was hovering nearby and Nappa guided it expertly to the ground. The platform whirred open and he stepped out onto it, waiting.  
  
Kakarot turned to his sons and clasped both of them in his arms. There were no words left.  
  
Vejita raised two fingers to his son, who returned the salute.   
  
Trunks, tell your mother...  
  
Trunks nodded and folded his arms across his body, hugging himself.  
  
So, Vejita. You ready?  
  
Vejita smirked at the general and marched straight for the platform.  
  
I've been ready for this my whole life, Kakarot.  
  
Kakarot saluted the trio on the ground one final time, the platform raised and seconds later, the ship carrying Kakarot, King Vejita and Nappa took off for Vejita-sei. They were going home.


End file.
